


Apocalypse

by EnderGirl47



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crois is my friend, F/F, Nothing to tag really, Original Character(s), Weapons are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: Something I made for a Discord server I'm in, each 'chapter' is going to link together in some way and will always have a song. It's not meant to be taken seriously of course but this is mostly just a fun little side project for/with a friend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse

“Crois, did you get the stuff?” Ender asks, tucking her hair behind her ears. Crois looks up at her a nods. The two of them were in the middle of a subway tunnel which seemed to go on for miles and to say they were nervous was an understatement. 

“Look, I know we agreed to loot this tunnel but did we have to go so far in? This is surely not worth it, just a knife and some food supplies, maybe some water but this bottle doesn’t show much” Crois said, holding up a bottle which was just metal. 

“It’s better than nothing, hurry up, we need to get moving soon” Ender says, looking up and down the tunnel before crouching next to Crois, picking up the knife and putting it in her backpack. Crois pouts and stands up as Ender begins to walk down the tunnel. 

“Shouldn’t we come back the way we came? Wouldn’t that be the safer option?” Crois asks, a slight warning look in her eyes as she looks up at the platform and up the stairs to an obvious safety.

“Oh come on, lets live a little, there isn’t much down here, the infected barely come down her-“ A loud thudding echos from the tunnel, the echoing makes it impossible to figure out where the sound is coming from. Crois quickly rushes over to Ender and look around frantically as Ender’s hand hovers above the pistol strapped to her belt. 

‘I’m brining sexy back’ a voice bounces across the subway tunnel and the eyes of the duo shoot to the entrance that they came from. A wildly grinning man stares back at them, in his hands a boombox blares the old song ‘I’m bringing sexy back’, music which they had not heard since the beginning of the apocalypse. 

The groans and growls of zombies slowly begin to fill the air as well as the man walks down the stair. 

“He’s going to kill himself” Ender mutters.

“He’ll kill us too if we don’t leave right now you realise” 

“Good point” 

With that Crois grabs Enders wrist and pulls her into a sprint down the tunnel, trying to escape the man who also broke into a sprint. Adrenaline causes Ender to get to her feet on her own and keeps pace with Crois who was struggling to run because of the railings. Ender pulls Crois onto one side of the rails while ensuring that she keeps pace.  
The two dash into the darkness of the subway, the only noises being ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ reverberating off the walls and the growls of the zombies which had heard the music and chased after the source. Ender begins to wheeze from lack of breath, still not being used to the running the apocalypse had caused and Crois noticed Ender losing speed. 

Crois, barely able to think over the growing sound of ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ pulls Ender off of the main path and through a maintenance door that branched off to wherever and closed the door as Ender catches her breath. The room didn’t lead anywhere and Crois begins to panic more, holding the door closed as ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ almost vibrates through their bodies from how loud it is.  
So the two stayed in the room, Crois still holding the door closed as Ender aims her pistol at the door, if it opens she’d shoot and they’d run. They assume the boombox is right in front of the door as the boombox deafens them, a growl grows and the music becomes distorted before ending completely. 

The only noise that entered the room is from the infected growling and groaning just outside the door, but as the time passed the growls became less and less. They breathe out a sigh of relief as Crois opens the door slightly and peers out, there was nothing, no noise and just a silence. She steps out and the crunching of metal being ground into the stones becomes the only noise for miles.

“It’s safe, no sign of anyone or anything” Crois says, another sigh escaping her as Ender holsters her pistol and stretches. 

“Thank god for that, now lets get out of here before that maniac comes back” Ender sighs, flattening her hair as she looks both ways down the halls. 

“Really good idea, lets go” Crois says, confidently striding down the wrong way.

“If you want to go the long way, but the way we came in is this way” Ender says, going the other way, a small smile on her lips as she walks and bops her head to a beat.

“You really thinking of the beat of ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ after that traumatic experience?” Crois asks in disbelief, Ender just shrugs and grins.

“It’s a really catchy tune, not my fault” 

“Whatever, lets get back to that house we were staying in” Crois follows after Ender as they walk back to the entrance hall. 

It took a long time but the duo makes it back to the entrance then up the stairs, luckily for them the house wasn’t too far away and they make their way inside. They ensure that the reinforcements are kept up before laying on their back on the tattered couch, the house was just a temporary spot they decided to stay in for a while.

Just when they thought the worst of it was over, the phone rings.


End file.
